Machine translation techniques involve a translation of a source corpus in a source language to a target corpus in a target language (e.g., a source passage in the English language to a target passage in the Spanish language.) Such machine translation techniques often involve choosing elements of the target language that match respective elements of the source corpus, and may be facilitated by referencing a translation set, such as a unidirectional or bidirectional dictionary.
Many types of machine translators may be devised by designing a learning algorithm, such as an artificial neural network or an expert system, and training the algorithm against a training data set, such as many corpora of the source language associated with equivalent, narrowly tailored corpora of the target language (e.g., an English-language passage and a word-for-word translation to a Spanish passage.) By training against a sufficiently large training data set, the machine translator may be equipped with a set of translation heuristics and/or configured with a desirable selection of translation parameters that guide the searching and translating techniques.